Network servers are often used for storage of information, communication, and/or to provide access to communication networks including the Internet. Users of network servers are provided the ability to view, access, retrieve and/or store audio, video, data graphics and/or text files. Such files may be displayed to the user via protocols, including, without limitation, hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). Network servers may include one or more server processing cards coupled with a server chassis. Each server processing card may include software and/or hardware components necessary to perform the functionality of a server.